She's Got A Way
by xXxLadyFreakyStyleyxXx
Summary: "She comes to me when I'm feeling down. Inspires me without a sound. She touches me, and I get turned around." America's golden boy wasn't feeling so great that day and then she came along and perhaps, it was just what he's been looking for all this time. Captain AmericaxReader Idea for plot inspired by Billy Joel's 'She's Got A Way'
1. Quarrels Bring No Good

**A/N:**** I started writing this after I watched the Captain America movie during FX's Marvel movie marathon (I love FX, I really do c:) and realized how friggin amazing the man is ^-^ Anywho, here's my first Captain AmericaxReader. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers comics/movies/shows or any of the other stuff except for some merchandise and junk :P**

She's Got A Way: An Avengers Fanfic

Written by Lady F.S.

Chapter One: Quarrels Bring No Good

Steve peered down at the traffic of Manhattan from the balcony of his apartment. High above the bustling streets and sidewalks, nostalgia washed over him as he remembered how effortless it was to ease into that pace when he lived in Brooklyn back in the forties. Then again, that was a simpler time and he had found that living in the twenty-first century was definitely no walk in the park. So many things to get use to, all the new technology. The world was very different for the Cap, and sometimes it was just so unbearable it would break his heart. He let out a sigh and stood up from the window seal and headed for the small twin bed in the corner of his room. He flopped onto it and let out a groan.

"Why couldn't they have found me sooner?" he mumbled into the sheets.

He knew complaining about it wouldn't do him any good but sometimes it would help just to get the thoughts out of his head and into the open. This time wasn't all bad; he had made friends here, sure they weren't the most normal people in the world but, after he had become Captain America life was never normal for him since. The excitement of the job was always welcome and the fact that he was still able to fight for the greater good kept him consoled and at ease. It also helped to know that even though so many years had passed, people still had faith in him and believed that he would return. He was glad that he didn't disappoint them but, he couldn't take all the credit.

After all if it wasn't for SHEILD's operatives finding him in the ice he wouldn't be alive and well. A warm feeling would fill him whenever he thought about how even after he had crashed the jet, Howard still looked for him. It was touching to say the least and he felt remorse for his friend's unsuccessful efforts. But considering he had the opportunity to befriend his son, the eccentric owner of the Iron Man suit; Tony Stark, that was good enough for him. The only thing that really haunted the soldier was the unfinished business he had left behind before he crashed, the dance that he never got to share with the only woman he loved. Even now when he thought about it an unbearable pain would settle into his chest and he couldn't stand it.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and his head perked up for mattress as the noise entered his ears.

"Wonder who that could be." He queried aloud.

He stood from the bed and approached the door quickly, his curiosity quickening his pace. When he opened the door what he saw alarmed him to say the least. There standing in his door step was none other than Tony Stark accompanied by Thor and Clinton Barton a.k.a. Hawk Eye.

"H-hey guys." Steve greeted, still surprised at their abrupt and unexpected visit.

" Steve," Tony stated blatantly. "It's time."

The Captain blinked.

"For what?" He asked, suspicion slowly clouding his mind.

"You've kept yourself closed in here since we defeated Loki last month, it's time to come out now and face the world." Clinton said bluntly.

Steve felt a pulse of anxiety rush through his body and it made him feel very uneasy.

"Come Captain, it'll do you good to immerse yourself in the world outside this little room." Thor encouraged.

Even Thor who had only been to earth one other time was eager to discover the wonders of this new environment. His male instincts urged him to not be outdone by the Asgardian so he very hesitantly made his choice.

"Alright then." Steve surrendered as he grabbed his brown leather jacket off the coat rack near the door and put it on.

Tony smirked at his unwillingness while Thor grinned with excitement.

"Let us depart now friends!" He announced vigorously.

"Do it a bit quieter Adonis, other people live here too and I'd rather not have us reported for disturbing the peace." Tony said half jokingly.

Thor nodded hesitantly, the nickname sticking out in an odd way to him but he ignored it after only a moments thought. Steve stepped outside the door of his small one bedroom apartment and locked the door before departing with the other three heroes. Once they had exited the building Tony took in a large breath before giving Steve a good slap on the back.

"Come on Rogers, let's go give you a good time." Tony urged carefully, making sure not to push the soldier to much.

Steve half smiled at the billionaire and looked around at the rest of his company. Clint looked a little less than thrilled to be here however, Thor looked very eager as he surveyed his surroundings. His bright blue eyes darted across the scape of the busy square in modern Manhattan. The star-spangled man couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. He had been so dedicated and proud to be a protector of his country but ever since he had been thawed the modernism of a new time had driven him to recluse and sometimes even condemn it.

A shame riddled sigh escaped his lips as he jammed his hands in his pockets.

"What's wrong stripes?" Tony asked, concern furrowing his brow by a small fraction.

"Just feeling a little hesitant I guess." Steve lied.

Well technically he wasn't really lying. He had thought about trying to get back into the real world but whenever he took a few steps outside his apartment complex this new age would shove him into a world that felt completely alien to him and he would retreat with out second glance.

"Fear not Captain, we shall learn together." Thor assured him with a small smile.

Steve nodded and felt a bit of the weight fall off his shoulders knowing that the lion hearted demi-god was right there with him in the fray they were about to enter.

"Thanks." He said graciously.

"Alright let's get going everyone." Clinton reminded.

Tony eyed him curiously before coming up with a few options as to why the archer would want to rush through such a delicate process. Usually he wasn't the kind of person to be ignorant to how careful and tact you had to be when handling a situation like this. But, he might be for one reason and one reason alone.

"Where are you in a rush to be?" Tony asked suspiciously.

Clint raised an eyebrow at the query.

"What are you implying?"

"That you're probably trying to rush through this little outing for a certain reason that I won't mention aloud for your sake." Tony stated without batting an eye.

Clint scowled slightly at the hint of black mail he felt was being imposed onto him.

"This is not an 'outing' Stark, it's just an assignment like any other assignment we get. What I have planned after we complete it is none of your business." He retorted strictly.

Tony's eyes steeled when he said this and his eyes immediately flickered over to the Captain who looked slightly shocked to say the least.

"Wait, what assignment?" Steve asked, his back stiffening.

Before Tony could even think of an excuse or even a response to lessen the blonde soldier's offense Barton spoke again, very much to the genius's dismay.

"Commander Fury assigned me and Stark to show you two how to function in this society so you don't stick out so much and draw unnecessary attention to yourselves." Barton said openly.

Steve felt a pulse of insult and slight anger run through him.

"So you guys are just doing this because of Fury orders?" He asked.

"Why else would we?" Clint replied, confusion lacing his tone.

The Captain didn't say another word. Tony looked at Clint with a hint of irritation for revealing the true meaning behind their get together. Though he didn't quite understand what made Steve so upset when he was told this.

"Why does this trouble you Steve Rogers?" Thor inquired, also not fully understanding the origin of his offense.

Steve didn't answer he only looked around at the questioning faces that all were awaiting an answer he didn't intend to give.

"Don't worry about it." He mumbled as he began to walk away from the group.

"Hold on, where are you going?" Tony asked as he put a slight tug on the super-soldier's shoulder.

"I don't need to be baby-sat, I'm an adult you know so why don't you guys just head on out." He said before walking away briskly to avoid being held back again.

As a frustrated Captain America walked away from the other three heroes Tony felt a strong discontent for Clinton's slip up.

"Why'd you have to go on and open your big mouth about this being an assignment?"

"It's not my fault he's acting like a child." He said fiercely.

He didn't like being blamed for the super soldier's sudden meltdown. Although he was frustrated by his sudden departure Clinton didn't understand why he was so sensitive about the subject.

As Thor watched the whole thing play out before his very eyes he was confused as well as infuriated. Confused because no one went after the steamed hero and infuriated because the archer had upset him so and didn't even attempt to extend an apology.

"Even so, we are men of honor. Bonded by the heat of our battles and the Captain is our friend. You owe him your sincerities as his companion and a person he trusts."

Clint and Tony stared at Thor like he had just preached the gospel to them in the few seconds he had made his statement. They knew he was right though. When they became the Avengers they made a pact with each other that meant they would stick with other through thick and thin and have unmitigated respect for one another.

"I guess Thor's right, let's go find him then." Clint mumbled looking off the side, slightly ashamed of losing his sense morals to frustration even if only for a few moments.

"Oh yeah that'll be easy, given that we are in one of the most crowded areas in Manhattan and it's early in the morning so we can add an extra thousand or so people rushing through the streets and roads for work. Easy as 1, 2, 3." Stark mentioned, a sarcastic air on his voice.

Clinton stared at him with dead eyes filled with anything but amusement at the attitude be was being given. Thor however, did not understand the genius's humor and decided to further inquire.

"Wouldn't all those things increase the difficulty of the task at hand?" He asked.

Tony let out a small sigh and rubbed the temples of his bad with his fingers before looking at his companions. Clint looked a bit more focused then before which made Tony feel a lot better about having to go out and find the soldier. Thor,...not so much. The Asgardian although powerfully helpful in battle, still knew very little about this modern age or about earth in general. Tony decided to ignore the cons of the foreign warrior's involvement and focused on staying confident about the matter at hand.

"Let's get going then." Tony breathed out, taking the initiative and leading the team forward in the same direction the Captain had exited.

"What exactly is our plan?" Barton asked as they began walking down the strip.

Tony shrugged. "I figure he couldn't have gone far though."

Clint's jaw dropped slightly before he quickly closed it again so as not to gawk at the stupidity of the billionaire for too long.

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Making Friends

**A/N:**** Hello again! ^-^ This story seemed to catch on really quickly so I felt like being a generous person today, plus this and chapters three and four were already pre-written, so here's chapter two! I hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers comics/movies/shows or any of the other stuff except for some merchandise and junk :P**

She's Got A Way: An Avengers Fanfic

Written by Lady F.S.

Chapter Two: Making Friends

Steve found himself to be more then put off by the information he had just discovered. The people he thought were his friends had deceived him with false notions of kindness. Their attempts of bonding were only brought by the use of force and when he was all alone in this modern age he didn't need to be mislead like this. In fact, it was the absolute last thing he needed. He slumped down onto an open curb inside an ally and sat there, letting himself breath for a moment.

And that's all he did for a few minutes; just breathed.

Didn't think about anything, didn't pay any mind to his surroundings.

Inhale.

Exhale.

As outlandish as it may have seemed this kind of thing helped the hero gather himself and mellow himself out. He didn't realize he had closed his eyes until he opened them to see that he was getting some odd looks from the people passing him as they walked down the sidewalk past the trashy ally. He payed them no mind and took his sweet time when it came to getting up. As he looked up toward the sky it surprised him greatly to find the sun had lowered very significantly, how long had he been sitting there? He put his head in his hands and massaged the ache that seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

"Hey Mister, did you get beat up or something?" A concerned voice asked.

**_ She comes to me when I'm feeling down_**

Steve looked up and his eyes widened for a second when he looked upon it's owner.

It was a girl, about 18 he suspected, and a bit strange looking at that but, still very pretty. She had a slightly rounded face with short dark auburn hair that went down to her shoulders and framed her face quite nicely, cut into an inverted bob and delicate bangs that went just to her eyebrows. A large pair of dark purple headphones were hung loosely around her neck along with a pooka-shell necklace that formed to make a flower and a cream colored knit cap adorning the top of her head. Her small frame was covered snuggly beneath a long-sleeved, navy blue dress with thin purple stripes, a black lace petticoat peeking out from underneath the hem of her dress that only barely went past her knees.

Bright lavender and black striped leggings dipped into a pair of black, worn leather, lace-up boots. A soft gray leather jacket was zipped up nice and tight as the chilly wind whipped across her face. When he really thought about it, the only strange thing about her was her hair, he never saw a girl with such a weird hair style.

"If you're checking me out I'm gonna slug you in the jaw, I don't care how big you are." She mumbled, irritation furrowing her brow, digging her hands further into her coat pockets.

Steve stood up and noticed her eyes widen a little as he towered over her. He chuckled when she still tried to scowl at him.

"I don't treat women like that, but thank you for the vote of confidence." He said dryly.

"Why are you in an ally? Dontcha know you could get mugged in places like this?" She asked, ignoring his previous verbalization.

He stifled a laugh and shook his head at the irony of her statement.

"Trust me, I know what happens in these kinds of places."

She looked at him suspiciously before pushing the feeling aside.

"Okay weirdo, so why are you here? Down on your luck or something?"

Steve's small smile faltered. "You could say that."

She punched his shoulder lightly, for what reason, he didn't know. For some reason though, she didn't wanna look at him. He suspected it had something to do with the light flush on her cheeks. The hero laughed inwardly, he should have expected this, he always had this effect on women ever since his procedure.

"Come on mister, you look like you got a lot to get off your shoulders." She motioned for him to come with her and after a moment of wariness he conceded to her request.

"Can I at least ask what the name of my kidnapper is." He asked jokingly.

"Tell me yours pretty boy and I'll tell you mine." She said giving him a cheeky grin.

He raised a brow at her. "Steve."

"See? That wasn't so hard," she teased. "Mine's Leilani, but I go by Lani if it's all the same to you."

Steve chewed over the foreign name in his head for a moment.

"So what do you wanna do? I'm a bonafide expert on this city so I'm pretty sure I could show ya a good time." She said with a confident grin.

Steve liked her attitude, she was bold and upright and she didn't falter. It was a welcome change and he'd rather have her company then that of false friends. Realizing what he just reminded himself of he pushed the thoughts aside and brought his attention back to Lani.

"Hey Steve, you like arcades?" She asked motioning to a brightly colored building across the street.

"Arcade?" He repeated, dumbfounded by the alien looking building.

Lani looked at him curiously. "Yeah,..."

He swallowed lightly. What was he going to do? He couldn't simply tell her, 'No I don't know about arcades because I'm from the forties.'

"I've never been to one." He mumbled slowly, hoping that if he said the statement delicately it would throw off the strangeness of it.

"Well that's a first," She said casually. "Come on, they're oodles of fun."

They ran across the intersection and rushed through the glass doors of the small building. Steve's eyes widened a little at all the bright lights and machines. A bunch of giant computers were lined up one by another in this dark room that was only illuminated by the green neon lights that were lined along the walls as well as the glows from the monitors.

"You don't have epilepsy do you?" Lani queried, half-joking half serious.

"Not that I know of." He said with a somewhat reckless smile.

Lani let a giggle slip out from the confines of her chest, she liked the simplicity of this man.

"Alright wait here, I'll go get us some quarters." She ordered before turning on her heel to walk toward a small machine near the front counter.

"Hey Lani!" The teenager at the ticket counter whispered to her frantically.

She peered up at him and raised an eyebrow at the tone in his voice.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" She asked, with a brow raised.

The boy, Kenna, rolled his eyes at the comment and scooted closer to her from his place on the counter.

"Don't you know who you just walked in with?" He inquired, as if she should know.

"No, I found him bumming around an ally so I decided to try and cheer him up. What's it to ya?"

"That's Steve Rogers! As in, Captain America! Come on man how could you not recognize him? His face was plastered all over the news a few months ago."

Lani's eyes widened at the realization and she smacked her forehead with her palm.

"How could I not recognize him? My grandpa gave me his old Captain America comic books when I was little, I use to love that guy. I knew there was something funny about him."

"Well look alive 'cause here he comes." Kenna said, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

Lani tried to stay calm as he approached and quickly invested all her attention to the quarter machine.

"Hey Lani did you know there's a game where you fight aliens in space? It's really freaky looking." Steve said, his blue eyes bright with a child-like wonder.

Lani nodded sheepishly and returned her gaze back to the machine. Steve eyed her curiously, what happened to her cool exterior?

"You alright?" He asked carefully.

Steve noticed the boy behind the counter grinning at them like he was very entertained.

"The jig's up, Captain." Kenna said nonchalantly dipping his head in respect.

Steve's head whipped toward a flustered Lani who had a light scowl on her face as she pushed past the soldier with a few quarters clenched in her small fist. Steve gave the boy behind the counter a small glare before walking after the steamed girl. She was in front of one of the game machines that had four turtle men on it.

"Lani, what's wrong?" He asked, a bit worried his being a hero had offended her somehow although, he didn't think that was quite it.

"Well for starters I would've liked to know I was babying one of America's most revered heroes." Lani replied dryly, not taking her eyes off the monitor while she played.

"Look I'm sorry but, I just needed to forget about being the Captain for a while okay?" He mumbled, guilt lightly lacing his tone.

"Why? What's so bad about it? You have legions of fans, everyone loves you in fact you could've suckered anyone the way you did to me so I have one thing to ask," She pressed another button and the character on the screen she had been fighting burst through a window and a 'You Win!' flashed across the screen.

"Why were you in that ally? What made the fearless Captain America run away crying into a hiding place?"

Steve didn't answer right away. He really didn't wanna tell her, she was a stranger and what's more she was a stranger in New York.

"Let's just say, despite popular belief; even super heroes need to run away every once in a while." His eyes were cast towards the ground, he probably didn't sound very convincing.

Lani sighed and rubbed her arm awkwardly at the tension that had surfaced itself between the two.

"Look don't sulk about it, I mean what would I know? I'm no super hero. I'm sorry Steve, I guess I was just paranoid is all."

Steve smiled at what he assumed was her attempt at an apology. He held out his hand to her and she looked at him for a moment before grasping it firmly and giving it a good shake.

"So that's why you didn't know what an arcade is, well you probably don't wanna stick around here then since this is basically a video game haven for nerd boxes."

Steve laughed openly at that and Lani smiled at the warm sound that came from him.

"Hmmm, what would a guy from the forties wanna do in 21st century Manhattan."

He could tell she was putting some serious thought into it and he was flattered by her efforts. Suddenly a look of realization lit up her features and she quickly ran up to the front counter. Steve watched her talk to the sarcastic dark haired boy from before and felt a little suspicious when his face lit up while he nodded eagerly. He couldn't help but laugh when he threw off the apron and hat that he assumed was the uniform for employees and hop over the counter to join his friend. The boy had raven colored hair that fringed over his left eye in wisps and multiple neon colored rubber bracelets along with one that looked like it was made of hemp.

'Why does everyone in this time look so strange?'

He had thick black rimmed glasses and a black t-shirt that had four weird looking cartoon characters on it, he assumed they were called the Gorillaz because it was written in red print at the bottom, and bright red jeans and black chuck taylors.

"Steve this is my friend Kenna, and I'd introduce him to you but that would be a bit pointless considering he already knows who you are." She said with an amused smile as her friend gawked at the man before him.

"Sorry for staring but I'm a bit of a fanboy, my grandma was a nurse on the camp grounds you were stationed at and she use to tell me all sorts of stories about you."

Steve chuckled and extended a hand to the lithe figured boy. "That's alright, it's nice to know there's a few genuine fans out there."

Kenna raised a brow at the comment as they shook hands.

"What do you mean by genuine?"

Steve didn't have time to answer before he was spoken for.

"He's talking about the millions of chicks that think he's hot, you think they care if he saves a whole bunch of people all the time? They're too busy staring at his ass!" Lani said casually.

Kenna shrugged while the captain cleared his throat awkwardly.

"While I'd like to say otherwise, I'm afraid I'm not entirely sure."

Lani smirked at his disposition, he may be a super hero but he was still America's innocent golden boy.

"Enough of that, Kenna knows a place where we think you'd feel comfortable at."

Steve raised his brow in inquiry.

"Well it's not really a forties diner but it's a malt shop that's been open since '67 but it's as close as we're gonna get." Kenna said as they walked outside.

"That's good enough for me son, lead the way." Steve said, motioning for the boy to lead them.

Kenna nodded and walked briskly down the sidewalk to the street corner where a cross walk was. All of a sudden he stopped causing Lani to bump into him rather harshly and she stumbled back a step.

"Hey what gives?" She demanded, irritation furrowing her brows.

"I forgot my coat at the arcade, hold on." He said hurriedly before jogging down the side walk.

Lani sighed and smiled warmly at her close friend.

"Dumbo." She murmured fondly.

Steve laughed as he looked down at her. "You guys are really close huh?"

Lani nodded. "We've been friends since grade school, he taught me how to tie my shoes for crying out loud."

Steve smiled at the prospect, but he was pained a little on the inside as he remembered his close friend. The one who followed him into what seemed to be an un-winnable war at the time and sacrificed his life for him.

"Steve."

Lani's voice was so soft and careful it pulled him out of his thoughts.

"You're crying." She wiped the single tear from his pale cheek, worry plastered all over her features.

He didn't even realize until he felt the remnants of moisture around his eye lids.

"Oh, didn't even notice." He brushed it off but he didn't completely pull it off.

"Don't be a dope and bottle yourself up, what's hurting you?" Lani queried.

Steve didn't speak for a moment, he didn't want to. It would only bring back the pain and remind him of what he no longer had.

"I had something taken from me, and I miss it is all."

Lani knew what he was talking about the instant he had voiced it.

"You lost someone." She covered her mouth immediately and completely turned away from him as soon as she had realized what she had said.

"I'm so sorry Steve, sometimes I don't think before I say things. I know it's stupid but I'm really sorry."

It was silent for a moment then she heard the low sound of chuckling behind her which bubbled into a light laughter. When she turned Steve had gone into full blown laughter which caused her face to redden a little. She slugged him in the shoulder and crossed her arms tightly across her chest.

"Doofus." She muttered.

Steve smiled at the young girl before his eye caught sight of her friend jogging back to them now wearing a worn dark brown suede coat.

"Sorry for the hold up guys." He apologized slightly out of breath.

"Whatever, can we go now?" Lani asked impatiently.

"Whoa, what has your panties in a twist?" Kenna asked, a cheeky grin on his face as he draped an arm around her shoulders lazily while they walked across the cross walk.

Steve's jaw dropped slightly at the heinous comment the raven haired boy had just given his friend and waited for the explosion he was sure would follow.

"Ah, can it ya dork." She said casually before pushing his head playfully. "Are we almost there yet?"

"Yup, just gotta turn that corner over there and then we'll be there." He said pointing over to the end of a street to the right.

"Alrighty then, now get offa me." She said jokingly as she shoved him off of her.

They chuckled at each other and smiled knowingly. Steve was a bit shocked to say the least and slightly envious of their relationship. He hadn't become close to anyone like that in any way since he had started living in this time.

"Hey Rogers, quit slacking you're falling behind!" Lani called from a few feet ahead of him.

He grinned when her and Kenna smiled at him and closed the gap between them. He settled back into walking pace and fell in step next to Lani who welcomed his presence.

"Finally!" Kenna exclaimed as they turned the corner and a 60's looking malt shop came into view.

"It's about time." Lani said as they entered the establishment.

It didn't take too long until a bouncy blonde waitress glided up to them.

"Hello! Welcome to Daily's, table for three?" She asked perkily.

Steve almost chuckled when he saw Lani's brow raised condescendingly and Kenna bit his lip to stifle the laughter that threatened to spill over.

"Yes ma'am, thank you." He said politely.

The waitress looked at him a little longer than he would have liked before taking them to a booth. Once they were seated she bounded away and the levee broke. Kenna broke out into fits of hysterics while Lani settled for light snickering.

"Holy crap her voice made me wanna stuff my ears with razor blades!" Kenna gasped out between laughs.

Lani shook her head but grinned in spite of herself.

"She was totally checking out 'Mr. Stars and Stripes' over here." She said teasingly, nudging Steve with her elbow causing the super soldier to blush.

"Oh yeah, big time." Kenna agreed, smirking at the hero's disposition.

"Five bucks says if we try, we can get her to meet him after her shift." He suggested, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"We should!" Lani agreed boisterously and high-fived her friend.

"No way, I'd never mess with a woman like that." Steve said solemnly.

Kenna scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Spoil-sport." Lani mumbled with fake disappointment.

She knew where he was coming from so she couldn't say she didn't understand.

Kenna looked like he was about to say something but his mouth only hung open and he stared at something behind them.

"Hey son are you alright?" Steve asked, a bit concerned at his sudden change in demeanor.

"Hey pinhead whatcha starin' at?" Lani asked waving a hand in his face to catch his attention.

"Oh Steeeeve." A voice sang behind him in an oh-so-familiar way.

"Damn." He muttered before he turned around.

He was met with a very irritated looking Tony Stark as well as a stoic Clint Barton and well, Thor was too busy looking around at the new building they had entered.

"Found you."


	3. Tension

**A/N:**** Yeah so I've noticed that when I write these on my phone they tend to be a LOT longer than I intend to make them because I can't tell if it's long enough so sorry about that! ^^' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers comics/movies/shows or any of the other stuff except for some merchandise and junk :P**

She's Got A Way: An Avengers Fanfic

Written by Lady F.S.

Chapter Three: Tension

"No way." Lani breathed out in astonishment.

Right before their very eyes were three more heroes of the Avengers team that stood before them. This was insanity! Lani really thought that her and her friend had acquired some kind of new pheromones that attracted super heroes.

"Mind if we join you?" Tony Stark inquired, his raised brow indicating he might just do it even if he wasn't given permission.

Steve was about to protest to his request but once again he was spoken for.

"Of course not!" Lani said exuberantly.

Stark smiled victoriously at Steve who scowled a little and crossed his arms.

"Move over specs." He told Kenna as him and Clint went to seat in the open space of the raven haired boy's side of the booth.

"Thor come sit down." Clinton ordered calmly, interrupting the Asgardian's 'sight seeing'.

Thor did as he was told and took the only empty space next to Lani.

"This is frickin' sweet, these are like all the super heroes I grew up with as a kid!" Lani chirped happily.

Steve smiled at her exuberance and turned to see how his teammates would take to her zeal. He was shocked to see a ghost of a smile playing on Clinton's lips. He'd only seen the stoic archer smile once and the only person who he'd known to achieve that was Natasha.

"You are admirers of us?" Thor asked, his brow raised in amusement.

"Uh, yeah!" Kenna finished for his friend with a wide grin.

"That's nice, I thought everyone was still mad at us for sort of nearly leveling the city square." Tony said pulling at his shirt collar with an awkward chuckle.

"Psh! Water under the bridge." Kenna said casually before leaning back in his seat.

"Even though it completely totaled my favorite record store." Lani mumbled looking down at the table.

The four heroes looked at each other guiltily while Kenna only grinned. Lani chuckled lightly and shook her head.

"Just kidding, that record store was further down town and ya missed it by a few miles." She said with a teasing smile.

Steve let out a breath of relief and Tony frowned at the mischievous girl. Thor laughed heartily and patted her on the back.

"This mortal maiden fooled us all quite well, how amusing." He said with an amused grin.

Lani was about to say 'thank you' when she noticed out of the corner of her eye Steve looked rather upset about something. It bothered her and she struggled to figure what had lead to his sudden change in mood when finally she came to a conclusion, or at least a possibility.

"Hey, how come Steve was in that ally if you guys were hanging out with him before?" She asked.

The other three men looked at each other with hesitant eyes.

"What'd you do to him?" She blurted out. It was only a speculation but, sometimes things just slipped out of her mouth.

Clinton looked at her questioningly.

"How do you know it was our fault?"

"Because she's not as dumb as she seems." Kenna butted in with a smirk on his face.

"Butt trap." The brunette grumbled before getting back on task.

"Stark said 'Found you.' when you guys came in, that means you'd have been looking for him because he ran off or something and since he was with you before I found him in the ally that means it must've been something you did. So what was it?"

There was a pause.

"Clinton did it." Tony said quickly.

"What?" The archer interjected, offense strewn across his features.

"He blabbed about the whole 'friendly outing' being a mission and Steve got upset and ran off." Tony explained.

"Why _did_ you run from us Rogers?" Clinton asked.

Steve looked down at the table with embarrassment dusting his cheeks a light pink as everyone awaited his answer.

"Are you dumb?" Lani queried boldly.

Clint raised a brow at her while Tony tried to hold in the stray chuckle that had threatened to escape his chest.

"Think about it; here Steve is struggling to understand our new world and you guys come in offering help and then he finds out he's only getting the help because someone else was pulling the strings. That sucks! You guys are his friends, at least act like you wanna help him instead of being selfish assholes." Lani said boldly.

In that moment it all clicked to the other three and shame riddled each of their expressions as they realized their mistakes.

"Oh man, I never thought of that." Tony said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"We're deeply sorry Steve Rogers." Thor said sincerely.

"If anyone should be apologizing it should be me, I was impatient to get through the mission because Nat's leaving for a mission tonight and I wanted to take her to the airport." Clinton admitted, clenching a fist above the table.

"I'm sorry Steve."

The star spangled hero smiled gratefully for his friend's apologies and nodded in acceptance.

"Thanks guys. Now if it's not too much trouble, could we have that 'fun day out' now?"

"Of course!" Tony said boisterously while Clinton only smiled and nodded.

"Let us depart once more friends!" Thor said exuberantly standing abruptly from the table attracting some unwanted attention.

Lani gently tugged him back down to his seat urging him to sit down.

"If you don't mind, I don't feel like being mauled by fan girls today." She said sheepishly.

Thor looked at her and nodded with a courteous smile. Tony and Clinton looked at each other exasperatedly.

"We have a lot of work to do." Tony said, sounding tired already.

"We could help you, I was actually showing him around before you got here. You could come with us if you want." Lani offered with a gracious smile.

Tony chuckled. "How generous of you."

"Well she could've just told you instead of asking, that's what she does with me." Kenna said raising a brow at her.

She only grinned at him innocently which caused him to laugh a little.

"Shouldn't we go then?" Clinton asked motioning to the door.

"But I didn't get my milkshake yet." Lani said in a tentative child's voice.

Steve stifled a snicker while the other heroes looked at her like she actually was an innocent child.

"What is this milkshake?" Thor asked.

"It's like icecream that you drink, here I'll help you pick one." Lani offered kindly while opening a menu.

"What flavor do you like?" She asked.

Thor skimmed down the menu until he found something he thought he would like. "That one."

Lani looked at the one he had pointed at and nodded looking for a waitress to take their order.

"Need any help Cap?" Kenna offered.

Steve chuckled. "Uh, no, I know what a milkshake is and I know which one I want. Thanks anyways."

Kenna nodded and sat back in his seat. Much to her discontent, Lani noticed the bouncy blonde waitress bounding toward the table.

"Oh barf." She grumbled before sinking into her seat.

Before anyone at the table could inquire as to what she was displeased with they soon found out.

"Ooh, you two sure made lots of new friends! Does anyone know what they want?" The waitress asked in an overly perky voice that sounded as if it would break the sound barrier.

"Yeah, he wants the Chocolate Swirl," Lani said motioning to Thor. "And I'll have a Strawberry Cream."

"Oreo Blast." Clinton said stoically.

Tony raised a brow at him before voicing his own order. "Homestyle Vanilla."

"Same here." Kenna said.

"I'll have the Strawberry Cream." Steve said.

"Alright guys and gal, I'll go put in your order!" She chirped perkily before skipping away.

"That was down right unpleasant." Clinton said simply.

"We always get her when we come here, I think it's 'cause she's got the hots for Kenna." Lani said with a teasing grin.

Kenna scoffed and crossed his arms. "Sucks for her."

Lani giggled and kicked her friend lightly under the table.

"I have a feeling you wouldn't mind the attention." Tony said with a knowing smirk.

Kenna flushed a barely noticeable pink which practically put Lani into hysterics, she leaned over on Thor a little for a support before she could compose herself.

"Oh it hurts," She gasped out while wiping a tear from her eye. "I've never seen anyone be able to embarrass Kenna like that since I gave him a wedgie at the jazz festival last week."

"To my major dislike, might I add." He grumbled.

"Oh you're just saying that 'cause I ruined your chance of making it with that chick bassist from the third band." Lani jabbed with a cheeky smile.

Kenna didn't say anymore, he only crossed his arms and sunk back into his seat.

"Well you two certainly sound like you have fun." Clinton said with a brow raised.

"See, I could totally show you guys a good time without even trying too hard." She said with a confident glow in her stormy gray eyes.

"I'll take you up on that." Tony said, a hint of challenge in his tone.

"This sounds fascinating, where do you intend to take us mortal woman?" Thor inquired.

Lani laughed lightly at the nickname she had been given by the demi-god. "First off, as much as I love that nickname ya got for me you can go ahead and call me Leilani."

Thor nodded in agreement to her request.

"Secondly, I was thinking about taking Steve to the big fair they're having in the parking lot of the mall today. Would you guys be up to that?"

"Well it's Thor and Steve's choice really, it's suppose to be a day for them after all." Tony offered.

"What do you think?" Steve asked the larger man on the other side of Lani.

"This 'fair' sounds promising, you may take us there." Thor conceded.

Lani nodded with a smile.

"Great we can leave after we eat."

As if right on cue the perky waitress came over to them and set down a metal tray that had all their milkshakes neatly arranged in two rows of three.

"Enjoy!" She chirped giddily before walking away.

"You know this may be worth having to put up with that." Tony said bringing the straw of his milkshake to his lips.

Thor looked at the frozen treat analytically before grasping the glass in his hand.

"What is this hollow stick in my drink?" He asked eyeing the straw suspiciously.

Lani giggled. "That's a straw, put your mouth on it and suck in so you can drink the ice cream."

Thor carefully placed his lips around the tip of the straw and did as he was told. When the ice cream flooded his mouth his eyes widened in surprise. He continued to drink and before he knew it there was no more ice cream left in the tall cup. Lani's jaw dropped at how fast he consumed the whole thing and her and Richie exchanged a look of astonishment.

"That was very delicious, but what's this red object at the bottom of the cup?" The blonde thunder god pointed to the cherry that was left.

"That's a cherry, you eat that." Lani explained before taking another sip of her own shake.

He grabbed it by the stem and bit off the edible part. Once he swallowed he let out a content sigh and leaned back in his seat.

"That was delicious, thank you for your assistance Lady Leilani." He said gratefully.

Lani stifled a small laugh. "No problem but, could you just call me Lani? You don't need the formalities with me, okay?"

He nodded and grinned at her. "As you wish Lani."

Steve only watched as he took another sip and felt this sour feeling settle in his stomach, as to what it was he did not know. He decided to ignore it and finished the sweet drink and set the empty glass on the tray.

"Alright is everyone done?" Lani asked before pulling out her wallet.

Everyone nodded and Richie pulled out his as well.

"Wanna split it Lani?" He offered courteously.

"Sure, thanks Kenna." She said with a gracious smile.

The pair placed their money on the table and urged the other heroes to the door. Once outside Lani took a moment to take into account how much time had passed. The sun was just barely hitting the horizon line which meant it was just getting into the late afternoon. The fair was a good ways away so she quickly scanned the streets and sidewalks until she found the object of her desire.

"Alright who's got fifty cents on them?" Lani queried.

Everyone except Thor took a moment to rummage through their pockets.

"I have seventy five cents." Steve said pulling the quarters from his coat pocket.

"I have a dollars worth of quarters left from the arcade, what about you Stark?" Lani asked.

"Surprisingly enough, I found sixty three cents in my pockets." He said with a pleasantly surprised look in his eyes.

"I've got fifty cents too." Kenna said.

"I have a quarter." Clinton said pulling a single quarter from his jeans pocket.

"Okay everyone gimme your quarters." Lani requested holding out her hands.

They did as they were told and waited patiently for her to count. After a moment or two she began to distribute them amongst the company.

"Okay lucky for you guys, we have enough. Everyone gets fifty." She said giving everyone exactly two quarters.

"For what?" Steve asked.

"City bus!" Lani said cheerily, pointing to the bus stop further down the side walk.

"Oh but what if that creepist from last time is on there?" Kenna asked with an irritated glare.

"Oh yeah." Lani mumbled looking down at her feet.

"What creepist?" Tony asked.

"A creepist?" Clinton inquired with a brow raised.

"What's a creepist?" Thor queried.

"If someone says creepist one more time I might hit something." Steve said, annoyance flitting across his face.

After a moment of silence Tony proceeded to whisper something into his ear that caused the super soldier to frown a little and nod.

"What'd he say?" Clinton asked.

"He said creepist." Steve said simply.

Tony smirked at him and Lani laughed at the whole charade.

"Anyways, one time when me and Lani were riding the bus home from a convention she was wearing a knee length skirt without leggings and this weirdo totally lifted it all the way up when we weren't paying attention." Kenna explained.

Lani blushed furiously at the memory and snorted in distaste.

"Pervert." She muttered.

"We've seen the guy a couple more times but he only said stuff to her those times, the only reason he even got away with it in the first place was because it was after midnight and it was no one but us." The raven haired boy further explained.

"How dare this creepist treat Lani in such a barbaric way!" Thor growled.

"That is pretty messed up." Tony agreed with a small frown of unease.

"It also doesn't help that she's wearing a dress today." Kenna teased.

Lani stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms. "This time is different because I've got tights on underneath."

"Even so, I won't let some weirdo do that to you while I'm around." Steve said, his tone sounding a bit more protective than he had intended.

Lani couldn't help the feeling of flattery that waved through her at the Captain's promise.

"I will not stand by either, this creepist is lucky I do not have Mjolnir in my possession." Thor said, eyes smoldering.

"Well let's just hope he's not on the bus today." Kenna said as they approached the bus stop. Lani plopped herself onto the bench underneath the small roof of the bus stop. Steve took a seat next to her and Kenna took the one on the opposite side of her. Thor stood by the red sign of the stop and looked around at the cars that sped by them.

"What does this bus look like?" He inquired.

"Oh trust me, you'll know when you see it." Lani said half-jokingly.

Thor was about to further inquire when the roar of an overused engine sounded from down the road. He got into a defensive position as the bulky metal object drew closer. Wanting to avoid any trouble as well as further damage to the city, Lani rushed out of her seat and put a small grip on the demi-god's shoulder.

"That's not an enemy Thor, that's the bus. It's gonna take us to the fair." Lani said with a reassuring smile.

Thor eyed the bus once more before standing up straight and nodding. As the large vehicle came to a screeching stop, the heroes and their company lined up in front of the doors and waited for them to open. Once they parted they began to board. Lani tossed her change into the fare box and made sure Thor did so as well followed by the rest of the team and Kenna. When everyone had paid, Lani was pleased to see that there were only three other people on the bus.

Not wanting to waste anyone's time Lani urged everyone to take their seats. Tony and Clint sat next to one another and Kenna found himself sitting next to Thor who had riveted him by telling the younger man a story of one of his adventures. This left Steve and Lani to sit with one another. As the bus lurched forward and into motion the super soldier found himself unable to keep his eyes off of the petite woman sitting next to him. He felt as though he should say something to her for all that she did for him today but he found the words refused to come out and his stomach began to feel fluttery, something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Steve took in a small breath in preparation before he spoke.

"Hey Lani," She turned toward him, her gray eyes seemed to glow to him and he swallowed lightly before he continued.

"I just wanna say thanks, for everything. Not everyone can put up with me and my friends like you and Kenna have today and," The words seemed to stick in his throat and the anticipating look she was giving him didn't help him either.

"I'm really glad you were the one to pull me out of that ally." He finally said.

Lani flushed greatly at this and found herself unable to speak, something that didn't happen very often. This man made her feel flustered and nervous, feelings like these were very alien to her and she didn't know how to respond to their sudden presence.

'What's going on? I never feel like this.' Taking a moment to gather herself, she cleared her throat and attempted to smile at the blonde.

"You're welcome." She said, a bit softer than she had wanted.

"To be honest though," Her hands lightly gripped the fabric of her dress.

"I'm glad I found you too."

Steve felt his heart skip a beat when he heard this. He didn't know what to say after that, what could he say after that? Suddenly, as if on it's own, he found his hand moving towards hers on the worn upholstery of the seat. After a moment of hesitation he grasped her small hand in his and held it tightly. Lani gasped at the sudden contact and looked up at the Captain with astonishment, her face lit up a bright red.

Steve maintained a cool stare, although he struggled a little to do so, as his blue eyes bore into her gray ones. He didn't want to show any nervosity or second thinking, only certainty and knowing. Lani wasn't sure what to do, her mind was spinning uncontrollably at the attention. Here she was, just an ordinary person, being ravished by the bright blue eyes of none other than one of America's greatest heroes so yeah, she was very nervous as well as disoriented. She lowered her eyes to her hand which was still in the grip of the super soldier and it didn't feel like he would be letting go anytime soon.

"Steve," Lani didn't look up at him while her voice trembled.

He kept his eyes focused on her as she spoke, keen interest arising in his head to know what she would say.

"I think that you should let go now."

And in an instant he felt his heart shatter at those words. Though they seemed cruel and unyielding, he knew that was not her intention. Even knowing this, he still felt severely wounded by the suggestion. He slowly released her hand and watched her move it away from his and into her lap. Steve tried to look at her face for some sort of indicator of any emotion but she turned her head from his gaze and toward the window, denying him the access to such information.

After what seemed like a long time she spoke again. "I'm sorry."

It was weak and conflicted but he didn't delve into it any further for her sake. For the rest of the ride to the fair, the pair sat in an awkward silence. Tension was overwhelming and so thick it could be cut with a knife. Lani never looked at him and focused her gaze sorely out the window. She was afraid if she did look back at the Captain she would do something that could put both of them in danger.

Act on her feelings.

**Oooh, it's getting a little tense guys ;P Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it was so long, please review! ^^**


	4. New Mission

**A/N:**** This one is significantly shorter than the last chapter but, I guess it's still pretty long. Sorry bout that :I Enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers comics/movies/shows or any of the other stuff except for some merchandise and junk :P**

She's Got A Way: An Avengers Fanfic

Written by Lady F.S.

Chapter Four: New Mission

"We're here!" Kenna cheered exuberantly.

Everyone turned their attention toward the very-hard-to-miss attraction that was the large fair occupying the mall parking lot. Bright lights of various colors and sizes glowed brightly in the now darkened sky and illuminated the park. Lani couldn't help but smile at how Thor was practically glued to the window, watching intently as the drew closer to their destination.

"Oh yeah! White Water 2012 baby!" Kenna said boisterously as he turned to Lani and extended a hand toward her for a high-five.

She smiled at him weakly and slapped it with a lot less force than the raven haired boy was expecting.

"You alright Lani?" He asked, concern furrowing his brow.

She nodded unconvincingly and looked out the window once more as the bus drew closer to the attraction. Kenna moved his gaze toward the Captain who also looked a little less than thrilled to be there. He was confused, what had dampened their mood so greatly? He sat back in his seat and decided it would be a good idea to collaborate with the other heroes for a better outlook on the situation.

"Hey guys," Kenna whispered softly so as not to attract the attention of the two people behind him.

Tony and Clinton turned in their seats and Thor turned his attention toward the thin boy. He motioned for them to move in closer and they did as they were instructed.

"Something's wrong with Lani and Steve, did anybody see anything happen back there?"

Thor shook his head while Tony and Clint gave each other knowing looks.  
Kenna eyed them suspiciously and urged them to spit it out.

"Well it's simple really." Tony said.

"Yeah, they obviously like each other. One of them probably said something." Clint added.

"So then why would they be upset if they knew the other returned their affections?" Thor queried.

No one really knew what to say after that but after some thought Kenna came to his conclusion and groaned. The other three men looked at him curiously and implored him to speak his mind.

"I know Lani, she probably told Steve it was a bad idea."

"Why would she do such a thing?" Thor asked.

"Because Lani's the type of person who always puts others above herself. Think about it, what possible threats could you see if they were to actually be with each other that way?" Kenna asked.

"Well for one if one of our enemies were to find out, they might try to kidnap her." Tony suggested.

"And what's even worse," Clint began, wary to finish his sentence in front of the raven haired boy.

"She might be slain by said enemy." Thor finished, a look of despair spreading onto his face.

Kenna felt his heart tremble at the thought of losing his best friend in such a horrifying way. The four men looked around at each other not knowing what to say next.

"That would destroy the Captain." Clint said, looking to Tony.

"What's more, that's not the only issue I can think of. If Steve were to die," Tony didn't want to finish.

"Oh man Lani would be devastated." Kenna said.

"Perhaps, it would be for the best if the two did not engage in this relationship." Clint said.

"No my friends, we cannot deprive them of their affection. A warrior will always have these obstacles no matter who he loves but, he cannot let them defeat him. I support their efforts, and you all should too." Thor said unwaveringly.

The other three looked at each other dumbfounded, for such a simple mind, the Asgardian seemed to always know what to say.

"Alright, but how do we get them to realize this?" Kenna asked.

"We shouldn't interfere in this kind of thing, we could mess it up." Clinton suggested.

Kenna rolled his eyes at the statement and looked to the other two for their reaction.

"I think we owe it to the Captain to help him besides, I don't like seeing them miserable like this." Tony said, taking a quick glance at the two as they sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, I could tell Lani really digs him and that's only happened one other time and it didn't end well. She needs a guy like Steve, I know he'd be good for her." Kenna said.

The three nodded.

"So it's settled; along with our previously given assignment, we're gonna get these dipsticks together."  
Tony ordered.

"This isn't really an assignment." Clinton pointed out blatantly.

Tony eyed his friend dryly. "Fine then, extra credit."

"That still isn't-" Clint didn't get to finish as the bus lurched to a stop and sent him colliding into the seat behind him.

Tony smirked at the archer's disposition and Kenna struggled not to snicker while Thor chuckled openly.

"Alright kids let's get to work!" Tony said with a clap as he stood from his seat.

Clinton was still inching out from in between the two seats the collision had wedged him into when the demi-god pulled him out with ease.

"Thanks." Clinton mumbled with slight embarrassment.

"It was no trouble at all." Thor said with a friendly grin.

"What do you mean 'get to work' Tony?" Steve asked as the walked off the bus.

Kenna eyed the other three heroes knowingly before looking at a suspecting Lani.

"He was speaking of the great merriment we're going to give you Captain." Thor said placing a hand on his shoulder and pushing him toward the gate of the fair.

Steve smiled at the thunder god and nodded, allowing himself to be pushed toward the entrance with Tony next to him and Clinton following close behind. Lani put a grip on Kenna's coat collar and pulled him back to her.

"What are you guys up to?" Lani asked, eying him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Kenna asked, maintaining an innocent look.

The small brunette raised a brow at him.

"Steve may not have seen that look you gave the others but I did and I know that look." Kenna's lips thinned as he felt a bit cornered by her deductions.

"Now spit it out." She ordered, crossing her arms.

Kenna sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Lani, I know you like him."

Lani felt her heart stop when her friend said these words and she looked up at him nervously.

"Kenna, don't do this. I can't let myself be a burden to him, it's wrong."

"I'm tired of you tip toeing all the time at the expense of yourself, it's been a long time since I've seen you like this and for once can't you just be a little selfish and let yourself go?" Kenna pleaded as he took her hands into his.

"No Kenna, it's too dangerous for him and I don't wanna hear anymore about it." She said firmly taking her hands out of his grip and stomping away.

The raven haired boy let out a sigh. He had a lot of work to do. He followed after her quickly and into the fair. Everyone had bought their tickets except him and Lani and were waiting for the pair to do so. Once inside Lani found herself someway cheered up by the astounded looks of Thor and Steve as they marveled the sights of a 21st century fair.

It must've not been too different for Steve considering they had theme parks and stuff like that back in the forties but for Thor, she could tell he was mildly intrigued.

"This is a magnificent place you have taken us to Lani! Tell me," He pointed to one of the roller coasters.  
"What purpose does this device serve?"

Lani let out a small giggle. "That's a roller coaster, they're just for people who like a good thrill."

"Excellent! I shall partake in this challenge, who would care to join me?" He asked with an adventurous glint in his eye.

"Didn't anybody hear me when I said White Water 2012?" Kenna asked with his arms crossed. "Me and Lani ride it every year. It's the biggest, baddest, sickest coaster in the whole fair."

Lani smiled at her friend and gave him a knowing look. "I'll take you up on that."

"I shall join you on this quest Kenna." Thor volunteered.

Kenna chuckled. "Good to know, what about you guys?"

"Exactly which one of these monstrosities is 'White Water'?" Tony asked motioning to the small coasters in the park.

Kenna scoffed. "Not any of those embarrassments."

"It's that one over there." Lani said pointing to the biggest roller coaster in the park.

Steve's jaw dropped and Tony felt himself gulp involuntarily. Thor merely raised a brow at the behemoth ride.

"It will suffice."

Lani laughed at his determination for such a simple task.

"What about you pansies?" Kenna asked cheekily, crossing his arms across his chest.

Steve looked over at Tony who's face was showing debate at the thought of riding one of the speed demons. Clinton on the other hand seemed unfazed by the intimidating ride and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll do it."

"Sweet!" Lani cheered. "But,...let's save that for last so Steve and Tony won't be left out."

Relief flashed across Tony's eyes and Steve smiled gratefully and let out a small sigh.

"Well let's get started with the rest of the fair then!" Kenna insisted eagerly.

"I hope the ferris wheel guy from last year is here again." Lani said with a hopeful smile.

"Oh yeah that guy was wicked sweet, he went on White Water with you the two more times after the first. He's one sick mother." Kenna said admirably.

"I thought he was a male?" Thor asked.

Kenna chuckled. "Well he is but on earth when someone calls you that it's a compliment."

Thor nodded in understanding, although his expression showed otherwise.

"He runs the ferris wheel for the first half of the fair and then when he gets off his shift he hangs out with us." Lani explained.

"Is that cool with you guys?" Kenna asked.

"Of course, we don't mind." Steve said with a smile.

"Cool, well let's get going." Lani cheerily leading the group to it's first stop in the large attraction.

"What is this?" Tony asked looking at the small ride that stood in front of them.

"It's the Rough Rider, it's the only ride in the whole park made of wood and it has a good drop too." Lani said, eyes sparkling with adrenaline already.

"This is nothing you guys can handle it." Kenna said casually as him and Lani lead them toward the line.

"Right." Tony mumbled to himself.

Lani laughed at his apprehensiveness and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's three to seat, you wanna ride with me and Kenna?" Lani offered.

"Aw but me and Thor were gonna ride together." Kenna protested pointing to the Asgardian next to him.

"Will you be alright with this Lani?" Thor asked.

"Sure. Clint can ride with us instead, assuming he's not afraid." Lani said cheekily.

The archer raised a brow at her which made her giggle.

"Alright alright, we have our groups then."

Much to the groups surprise the line moved along rather fast and before they knew it they were at the front patiently waiting for the next set of carts to roll in.

Steve tapped his foot anxiously when the next set of carts came into view, their passengers screaming like mad. Lani noticed this but she was hesitant to offer he services. She still felt a little awkward around the super soldier after their encounter on the bus. Ignoring her discomfort she decided it would only be the right thing to do to help him out.

"You alright Steve?" She asked sincerely.

He peered over at her and nodded hesitantly. "I'm not a big fan of rides is all."

"Whaaat? The fearless Captain America is afraid of a little roller coaster?" She asked teasingly, trying to lighten his mood.

He raised a brow at her while the corners of his mouth tugged upward into a small smile.

"Let's just say I wasn't too fond of them back in the day either."

"Well if you want, you wanna ride with me and Tony?" She offered, a bit apprehensive while she did.

His eyes lit up at the offer and he nodded somewhat eagerly which caused her to giggle slightly.

"Alright twinkle toes, I'll tell Clint to ride with Kenna and Thor." She said with a humored grin.

Steve didn't feel like retorting so he only nodded and watched her walk off to tell Clint their new seating arrangement. Much to his content the stoic hero didn't protest to it and moved over to stand near Thor and Kenna as the carts pulled into the entryway. Once the gates opened Lani bee-lined to the first cart and sat in the seat farthest to the right.

"Hurry up you guys!" She called impatiently.

Thor laughed at her zeal and Kenna led the amused demi-god to the cart right behind her taking a seat to the far right so Thor could sit in the middle. Clint followed soon after and after a moment of hesitation Steve and Tony seated themselves into Lani's designated cart. Tony sat in the middle and Steve sat in the far left, both men stiff from fear no doubt, but the small brunette would remedy that soon enough.

"Hey Lani are we gonna do the thing?" Kenna asked from behind them.

"Of course! We do it every year." Lani said exuberantly as she eyed the exit point mischievously.

"Do what thing?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." She said in a sing-song voice.

Steve felt himself smile at the quirk but it was quickly replaced by a small frown as the carts jerked into motion. He felt his body go rigid as they left the entryway and proceeded onto the track. Tony had stiffened a little as well but if he was afraid, Steve couldn't tell.

"Here we go guys!" Lani squeaked with beaming anticipation.

As they started to move upward in that slow dragging motion up the steep ramp of what Steve assumed to be the first drop, he felt as if his heart would leap out of his chest at any moment. He and Tony were clutching the bar as tight as they could as they finally neared the peak of the drop and in seconds flat they were plummeting down at high speed.

"I'M HARD AS A ROCK!"

All the heroes turned their incredulous looks to the young adults when they screamed this as they descended down the high drop, hands thrown in the air while wild grins adorning their faces.

"I'm not even gonna ask!" Tony interjected above the sound of rushing wind whipping against their faces.

As the carts rocketed across the track the passengers screamed with delight and adrenaline. Somewhere along the line the group found themselves laughing madly as the ride progressed with less drastic drops and an occasional loop here and there. When they finally pulled into the entryway each person had a sudden rush of energy as they exited the ride.

"That was invigorating! Let us locate another!" Thor said boisterously.

Lani laughed at his and the rest of the heroes new attitude toward the rides. She noticed Clinton smiling mockingly as Kenna tried to fix his hair which had been pulled back by the wind and apparently refused to mold back into it's original form no matter how much he tried.

"Okay guys, they're all around so just pick one and we'll ride it." Lani said motioning to the rest of the fair.

"I think I might sit the next one out." Steve said, gently rubbing his stomach.

Lani frowned at his disposition and nodded. "Okay, well someone needs to stay with him."

"Why? He's a big boy." Tony said with a teasing grin as he tousled the super soldier's neatly kept hair.

"Still, he'd be all by himself and that's no fun." Lani said.

Kenna eyed Tony knowingly who in turn grinned with approval.

"Why don't you stay with him then?" Kenna asked.

Lani's gaze turned skittish and her body became a little stiff.

"Okay." She said in spite of herself.

Kenna smiled victoriously. "Good, I'm gonna take them on Afterburn."

"We'll wait here until you guys are done." Steve said taking a seat on a bench near by.

"See you in a few." Tony said with a small wave before the group took off towards the ride.

Lani plopped down next Steve and didn't bother to try and make conversation. It made the star-spangled man a bit uneasy and he couldn't help but feel like this awkwardness was somehow his fault. He let out a sigh and slouched a little, setting the weight of his upper body onto his elbows as they rested on his knees.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Clinton asked skeptically.

Kenna looked back at him and smiled confidently. "Of course!"

"How do you figure?" Tony inquired with a brow raised.

"Because I'm king of the universe that's why." The raven haired boy said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Clinton scoffed at his conceitedness and Tony chuckled lightly while Thor gave the lithe man a confused look.

There was a pause before a warm grin came onto Kenna's face and he spoke again but this time more seriously.

"And because, I know Lani better than anybody. The pieces are already falling into place. Now, it's only a matter of time."

**D'aww that's kinda sweet huh? :D Hope you all liked this chapter, I'm not sure if the next one will be the last but it probably will. **


	5. The Classic Creep

**A/N:**** Okay so after some serious consideration and a few threats from my cousin who is crazy for this fic, I've decided this will not be the last chapter so for those of you who were rooting for that, hurrah. On with the show! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers comics/movies/shows or any of the other stuff except for some merchandise and junk :P**

She's Got A Way: An Avengers Fanfic

Written by Lady F.S.

Chapter Five: The Classic Creep

As Steve watched the many people pass them by he let out a small sigh and slumped further into the slouch he had maintained since Kenna had taken the rest of the group to the After Burn ride.

"Hey Steve," He sat up immediately when the small woman spoke to him for the first time in ten minutes.

"Yeah?"

"How come you're afraid of roller coasters?" Lani asked casually, leaning back on her hands and swinging her feet lazily.

"It's not so much that I'm afraid of them, as it is that they just plain make me sick." The blonde said waiting to be instantly countered by one of her clever quips.

"We should fix that." She said with a small smile before she stood up from the bench.

Steve blinked at her sudden change in mood and stood up from his seat. "How?"

Lani looked around for a moment as if she were searching for something before her eyes widened and she quickly moved her gaze back to the super-soldier.

"Let's go on a small ride, there's one over there." She said hastily, pushing him in the direction she wanted to go.

Steve only spared it another moment's thought before shrugging it off and following her to where she wanted to take him. It only took them a minute or so to approach a small ride with a cartoon dinosaur theme as it would appear since there was a large cardboard cut out of a t-rex hanging over the entrance. The ride itself didn't look to bad so he could probably handle it. Once in line he noticed Lani's eyes were still flickering nervously from the line to their surroundings.

"Are you alright Lani?" He asked carefully, eyeing her closely for her reaction.

She looked up at him and let out a defeated sigh and rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah, I just saw someone I really didn't wanna see."

"Who?" Steve further inquired.

"Some jerk I used to go to school with, he's a total ass." The brunette mumbled crossing her arms.

The hero couldn't help but smile at how her little bottom lip came out when she pouted.

"Well you don't have to worry about that, I'll make sure he leaves you alone." He said reassuringly.

Lani looked up at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"I don't need you to protect me, I'm not one of your helpless damsels." She griped.

Steve felt the frown tug at the corners of his mouth and he looked off to the front of the line and didn't say anymore. He didn't really know what he could say to that, no one had ever told him that before let alone girls. Then again, the girls in this time were pretty weird.

"Oh and just so you know, the carts on this ride spin while the ride moves so you may get a little sick." She said nonchalantly.

He blinked at her.

"Nope." He tried to walk out of line but Lani pulled him back with a small laugh.

"Don't be a baby, you need to conquer your fears mister."

"Yeah well what about my stomach?" He mumbled.

Lani laughed. "Well you haven't eaten anything except a milkshake so I figure you won't heave after a go on this."

Steve chuckled and shook his head. "Thanks for the support."

The small brunette flashed a peace sign and only smiled. The hero smiled softly at the small warmth that welled in his chest from the sight. He was glad she wasn't acting so stiff around him anymore. The familiar small sensation of nausea began to well in the pit of his stomach as they neared the front of the line. As he let his eyes roam he noticed some people were trying to cut through the line at the very back. He scowled at the sight and hoped they could handle it themselves, it would be very unfortunate if he were to be noticed.

The last thing he wanted was for him and Lani to be mobbed by a bunch of crazy fans. Lucky enough, there was a large man in the middle of the line who wouldn't stand for that so the small group found themselves stuck at that point in the line. Steve chuckled to himself and looked back to the front of the line.

"What's so funny?" Lani asked, looking up at him curiously.

"Some jerks tried to cut through the line but this huge guy stopped 'em cold." He said with a content smile as he pointed back in the line.

Lani looked to where he was pointing and immediately turned around to face forward. The super soldier eyed her the sudden change as her countenance went from neutral to uneasy. Had she seen something he hadn't?

"Hey Lani, what's with-"

"Oh it's our turn, let's go!" She rushed as she pushed him toward an empty cart.

The carts sat two only, much to Steve's liking. He didn't feel like sitting with strangers, it would make it a little less fun for him to have to keep his composure in front of other people. As the metal bar dropped down and locked them in he looked out across the tracks of the small ride and didn't like what he saw when a few sharp turns and drastic drops came into view. Without warning, the cart jerked forward and began to spin.

"Hope you can hold your lunch hero." Lani teased as the left the small entry way of the ride and went out onto the tracks.

"Me too." Steve said as they accelerated up a ramp.

The sharp turn caused Lani to let out a small yelp in surprise which she laughed off as they kept going. Steve slowly began to smile as they ride continued. Maybe these things weren't so bad.

"Here comes the first drop." Lani said, looking around frantically.

"Hey I thought you liked these rides?" Steve asked cheekily.

"Yeah but the cart stops spinning when you go down a drop so we could end up going down backwards which I hate!" She exclaimed against the wind that rushed through their ears.

The star-spangled man swallowed lightly, he didn't like the sound of that. As they neared the drop he felt his heart rate rise a little. Finally the cart stopping spinning which left them at an awkward diagonal angle where Lani was facing forward and Steve was somewhat backwards. The cart rocketed down the drop and went into a flurry of sharp turns and zig zags all the while spinning. The two adults didn't hesitate to let out their shouts of adrenaline and anticipation as they sped through the rest of the ride.

Steve found himself gripping the bar when they approached another drop, the second of two he had seen while in line. A jolt of electricity went through his spine as he felt two petite arms wrap around his bicep and cling to it. He looked down to see Lani latched onto him while her eyes were shut tight. He was thankful for that because the heat he felt on his cheeks meant he was most likely blushing like an embarrassed school boy.

"We're gonna end up being backwards I just know it!"

Steve looked ahead and tried to see if he could figure out if they actually were but it was too late. The cart ceased it's spinning and just like Lani had suspected they were in fact backwards.

"Crap." He muttered to himself as they plummeted down the drop.

It was a strange feeling and it was one that made him slightly afraid for his life. Lucky for him, it didn't last very long because before they knew it, the drop ended and they were spinning there where to the exit point. Lani's eyes fluttered open and when she noticed she was still clinging to Steve's arms she didn't waste any time shoving him off her and scooting as far away from him as possible, her cheeks flushed a bright crimson. He chuckled at her reaction and looked forward as they pulled into the exit. As soon as they came to a stop Steve pushed the bar up and hopped out of the cart, releasing a breath of relief as well as content.

"You look relieved." Lani teased as they exited the ride.

He laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I am."

"I am too I suppose, the only problem I have with that ride is the backwards drops." She said with a scowl.

Out of nowhere a small tone sounded and Lani reached into her pocket. She fished her cellphone out of her pocket and flipped it open to see she had a message.

"Who's it from?" Steve inquired as he peered over her shoulder.

Lani frowned slightly and turned away from him. "Lemme check Captain Nosey."

His face flushed a little as he glowered slightly at the nickname. Lani shook her head at his behavior and opened the message. It was from Kenna, it read;

"Bitch where you go? o.o"

Lani sighed softly and rubbed her forehead. He was such a dork, but he was still her best friend. She typed out a reply for them to wait for her and the Cap at the bench they previously sat at.

"We better get back now, Kenna and the others are waiting for us." She said, pocketing the small device and motioning for him to follow her.

Steve nodded and quickly fell into step next to her. He had enjoyed this small time they had, he felt a little more confident about the idea of going through the rest of the roller coasters and rides in the park.

"So did you like the ride?" The small woman asked peering up at him.

"It wasn't so bad, the only thing I had a problem with was the constant spinning." He said with an exasperated smile.

Lani laughed and nodded. "I barfed so bad the first time I rode that ride. Then again it probably didn't help that I had a ton of cotton candy before."

Steve chuckled and shook his head. "That might've been it."

She nudged him playfully with her elbow and smiled a little. "Alright alright, let's speed it along chuckles."

"Yes ma'am." He conceded with a teasing grin.

"Hey Lani!" A rough voice called from behind.

Steve noticed her tense up almost immediately as she tried to quicken her pace, towing him along with her.

"Oh shite." Lani mumbled.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned about her sudden change in mood.

"Yo Leilani!" The voice called again, sounding as if it were getting closer.

"This creep who I went to high school with." She informed without looking anywhere but ahead of them.

Steve felt his jaw lock at the mentioning of this supposed harasser of her past. Had he been following them this whole time? It all made sense now; why she had been acting weirdly earlier before they had gotten onto the ride, why she was all shifty eyed. None of this sat right with him. Not only that, it made him feel a bit irritated that this weirdo was the cause of all her discomfort when this was suppose to be a laid back sort of thing.

Before he could do anything, Lani was pulled back by a large hand which she instantly shoved off. The super soldier turned to see some punk kid dressed in dark green cargo pants and a black sweater. The guy had 'weirdo' written all over him but he figured it would be wise to observe how Lani behaved toward him in order to get an accurate reading on this whole thing.

"Don't pull me around like you own me Seth." Lani growled at the boy.

"Relax baby I just wanted to get your attention." The boy, Seth, said with a shifty look in his eye.

Steve didn't like what this guy was giving off, it made him feel uneasy. Even so, this was none of his business so he stayed quiet.

"Don't call me baby." The words were cold and separated as they left her mouth.

"I'm busy right now, so why don't you just leave me alone." Lani took Steve's hand and started to pull him away from the scene.

"And who's this guy? Is he your new toy?" Seth queried with such malice it astonished to the hero.

"No!" Lani interjected, annoyed with this guys pestering. "Don't belittle my friend with your idiotic spew."

Seth grabbed her vigorously by the arm the grip looked as if it were bone crushing. Lani winced slightly at the pressure and tried to free herself.

"Look Lani, we both know you didn't mean to break up with me so why don't you just come along and-"

"Don't tell me what I do and don't mean to do! I broke up with you because you were a possessive, over bearing asshole now leave me alone." She yanked her arm out of his grip and stormed off, not even bothering to grab my hand this time.

He glared at me with a vicious look in his eyes.

"I don't know who you are but, I'd stay away from her if I were you. Lani's mine and mine alone."

"Not from what I can see, and don't try to intimidate me pal." Steve growled out firmly without wavering.

He wasn't scared of this punk. The blond turned on his heel and walked quickly to catch up with the flustered brunette who had beat him to the bench. She was already talking with the rest of the group when he arrived. Kenna looked mildly upset and his friends appeared to be in the middle of comprehending something.

"Hey Stripes, who's this Seth guy? Did you meet him?" Tony asked.

Steve scowled, something he didn't do often so the rest of the heroes knew the guy must've been bad news.

"Yeah I met him. From what I heard, he used to go to school with Lani."

"He was this weirdo she use to date, he was a complete shit-head. Anytime me and Lani would come near each other he'd get all pissy and pull her away to some secluded place. He'd always boss her around and keep her from her friends and it totally sucked for a while." Kenna explained.

"Damn, how'd you get rid of him?" Clint inquired.

Kenna smirked at her and Lani let out a small giggle. "Let's just say, me and my cousins took care of it real good."

"Oh God, what'd you do?" Tony asked, a hint of an amused smile peeking on his face.

Kenna let out a small chuckle and lifted his brows. "We may have locked him in the girls locker room all night."

Laughter broke out from the group and suddenly the cheerful mood that had left them before was slowly returning. Steve like it this way better; when things weren't all tense but instead happy-go-lucky as well as laid back. Even so, the super soldier had a feeling it wouldn't last as long as that creep was still at the fair with them. For some reason he couldn't let it go, the way that jerk had looked at her and pushed her around like that.

It made him angry. He was gonna make sure that he didn't touch her like that ever again. Not while he was around.

**I know, I know, It's pretty cheese-tastic to throw in that 'abusive ex-boyfriend guy' into a story like this but I got the idea from an episode of Spider Man while I was stuck on this chapter so I thought to myself; "What the heck." You can like it or lump it people, although I really hope you liked it ^^**


	6. Obstacles

**A/N:**** I just took a look at the views for this story for the first time the other day and I was pretty pleased with what I saw, I'm so happy so many of you have kept following my story thank you :) Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers comics/movies/shows or any of the other stuff except for some merchandise and junk :P**

She's Got A Way: An Avengers Fanfic

Written by Lady F.S.

Chapter Six: Obstacle

"Hey Lani it's getting pretty late, think we should do White Water then head home?" Kenna asked as the group neared the entrance for said ride.

Lani looked at her watch and noticed her friend was right, it was almost 11pm and they both had college classes in the morning.

"I don't think we have enough time, the fair goes on for two more days so we can go tomorrow. Heaven forbid your Lit. Professor pelts you with books if you show up to her class late again." She said with a chuckle.

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "That wasn't my fault. When ya gotta pee, ya gotta pee."

The group let out a collective laugh, amused by the banter of the two younger adults. The heroes were all very pleased this day out had gone so well when it had taken a turn for the worse when they first started out. But in the end it all worked out for the better. As they approached the oncoming bus as it pulled into the stop, Steve felt a small sickness overtake his stomach. What was this sudden uneasy feeling?

He shook it off and board the bus and before they knew the group was on there way back to the square where they had met.

"Yeah man, women never really understand that there is no holding it for us." Tony scoffed as he sat in the seat next to Steve.

"I know!" Kenna agreed, plopping down next to Clint.

Lani let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes as she took the last remaining seat next to Thor. "You guys are dorks."

"But you love me still." Kenna cooed, batting his eyes jokingly.

"Yeah and you're lucky I do ya knuckle-head." Lani said before putting him into a playful headlock, which he escaped easily of course.

All the heroes continued to enjoy the banter between the two, all except a certain super-soldier that is. Steve knew that in this day and age people were more forward and played with words like 'love' so loosely but there was a part of him that was actually starting to believe the two were actually enamored with each other. Back in his time, you didn't say something like that unless you really meant it. He supposed this was why he was having these assumptions but he had to keep reminding himself that things were different in this time. Although it was hard when he started pushing her cheeks together to make a fish face.

"Cut that out," The small brunette pushed his hands away. "I thought you said you'd stop doing after we graduated high school." Lani protested with a small scowl.

"I said the same thing about those piggy back rides you use to give me and you still give me those." He said with a cheeky grin.

Lani rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat with her arms crossed.

"You gave him piggy-back rides?" Steve queried, his brow furrowed in confusion as well as shock.

Lani raised a brow at him and nodded nonchalantly. "Yeah, why?"

"How can you lift him?" Clint asked with a brow raised in slight astonishment.

"You are only but a small woman, I would also like to know the answer to this." Thor added, his eyes exuding intrigue.

"Psh! He use to do this all the time when we went to high school. After school ended, we'd hang out near the bus loop and he'd jump on my back out of nowhere and tell me to take him places." Lani chuckled fondly as Kenna smirked shamelessly.

"He'd always shout something like; _"Forward ho! To Henley yonder on the stairs of learning!_" Punk." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, you could've just dropped me." Kenna retorted, waggling his eyebrows in a way that made Lani giggle uncontrollably.

"You guys had all the fun. In my school days it seemed like I was always gettin', well, beat up." Steve said with a sheepish smile and a small blush.

Tony laughed outwardly while everyone else settled for a light chuckle. "That's our fearless Captain America for ya!"

"Well at least he never backed out of a fight," Lani offered. "Or well, that's what the comic books said at least."

"I didn't!" Steve replied in a somewhat childish manner.

Lani laughed and nodded. "Okay I believe you."

"Calm down Stripes, the little lady and her friend still adore you like the rest of 'em." Tony teased patting Steve on the back.

"It's not just him though, we think all of you guys are great. I remember when Iron Man first came on the scene, I thought he was the coolest hero ever." Kenna added with a nervous smile as said hero smirked with a familiar narcissism.

"I remember that. I thought you were pretty cool but, and no offense Tony, I wasn't so into a robot hero." Lani said, a look of conflict on her face.

"I'm mortally wounded forever." The billionaire feigned offense while leaning on Steve in fake hurt.

Lani rolled her eyes at the whole act and smiled. "But you know I thought was really cool..."

Everyone appeared to tune in as she seemed to ponder the rest of the sentence in her head, Steve felt the curiosity gnaw at him for the few seconds that she had kept them in suspense.

"Thor." She said simply, while pointing a thumb in his direction.

The demi-god blinked before a flattered grin spread across his face while Tony and Clint glanced over at Steve who looked like he was deflating from 'rejection'.

"Is that so?" The blonde haired hero inquired with a brow raised.

"Uh, yeah! Are you kidding me? I remember reading about you in the paper and then there was all the news footage of that huge battle in New Mexico and then that Jane Foster lady went on TV and told all the stories about you and Asgard and Loki. You're frickin' brilliant man!" She explained with genuine admiration in every word she said.

Thor chuckled lightly and ruffled her hair. "I'm quite flattered with your reverence of me Lady Lani, thank you."

She grinned at him widely and nodded. The bus came to a lurch which cued the group to make their exit from the large transport. As they emptied onto the street corner Kenna jogged ahead and came back grinning.

"Hey we got off right near my work! I parked my camino around here Lani." Kenna mentioned pointing at the parking lot across the street from them.

"Wait," Lani looked up at him dully. "We could have used your car to go to the fair instead of that grungy bus?"

"But I only had enough gas to get us back to the apartment." The raven haired boy said in a child-like manner.

The small woman shook her head and rubbed her temple. "It's alright, let's just go home now. Do you guys want us to drop you somewhere?"

The heroes exchanged glances with each other questioningly.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm more than capable of getting home on my own, and blondie here is staying at my place for this little 'getting use to earth life' project." Tony said taking out his cell phone and motioning to Thor.

"I can hitch a ride with the billionaire, I need to get to the airport." Clint said, stoic as ever.

Lani turned to Steve. "That just leaves you Cap."

Tony eyed the soldier knowingly and found an encouraging look in Clint's eyes. Steve felt embarrassed beyond belief as his ears began to heat up from the attention and nodded.

"I'd appreciate it." He mumbled with a grateful smile, trying to play off the small hitch in his response.

"Cool, Kenna's camino is a little small in the back seat so you can have shot-gun on the way to your place." She offered with a small smile.

The blonde man nodded and glanced at Kenna who's grin looked a little suspicious.

"Thank you." He said with a gracious smile.

"No problem." Kenna said as he took out his keys from his pocket. "Thanks for letting us hang out with you guys, it was pretty great."

"We should be thanking you, we had a good time." Tony said offering his hand which Kenna shook.

"If you want, you guys could come with us to the fair tomorrow. Then we could ride White Water!" Lani offered, bouncing slightly with excitement.

Tony and Thor laughed lightly while Steve and Clint only smiled. The three waved a farewell to the remaining heroes as they departed for the parking lot of the video arcade where Kenna's Camino resided. As soon as they were out of sight the remaining three decided it would be safe to converse about their previously laid plans.

"This isn't working out as well as you said it would Stark." Clint stated bluntly.

"And what makes you say that? Lani seems like she's somewhat interested in the Cap." Tony defended.

"She seems tense around him now. She's not as laid back as she was before and you can tell something has transpired between them that's thrown off the balance of their relationship in a bad way." The archer suggested.

Tony rubbed side of his jaw as he pondered his friends words. "I guess I noticed that too but, what could've made her so distant all of a sudden?"

"If I may," Thor interrupted eyeing his teammates questioningly. "Did no one hear the conversation between the two during our commute to this fair on the metallic transport?"

Clint looked at Tony who shrugged and shook his head. "No we didn't. What happened?"

"Steve Rogers attempted to show Lady Lani his affections but the gentle woman rejected his pursuits and did not speak to him until we arrived at the fair." Thor explained with a slight frown of sympathy.

Clint scowled at the obstacle and Tony cursed under his breath.

"Friends, we must figure out how to mend the bond that has been broken." The Asgardian encouraged after observing their disappointed reactions to his story.

"Well whatever you guys do, you're going to have to do it without me. After I see Natasha off at the airport I've been ordered by Commander Fury to report to S.H.E.I.L.D. and I don't expect I'll be around for tomorrow's get together." Clint informed, his brow furrowed in irritation.

Out of all of them, he was the one with the strongest obligation to the organization and couldn't simply post pone one of these meetings for a day of leisurely fun. Tony frowned slightly but nodded anyways, he knew this as well.

"Not to worry, Stark and I can handle this on our own." Thor assured with a smile.

Clint nodded and eyed Tony carefully. "Please don't screw this up."

"What makes you think I will?" Tony inquired, somewhat offended.

He only raised a brow at he billionaire before their car arrived on the curb and they got inside as soon as it eased to a stop. The commute to the airport was taken in silence and while they sat in it, Tony couldn't help but dwell on the bump they'd hit with Lani and Steve. The Cap had already lost so much, he deserved to have this one happiness with this girl that he loved. Tony was determined to make sure he would get it. The only problem was he wasn't sure how he was going to get Lani to concede to the american hero's feelings.

He was sure of one thing though; this was going to take a lot of time and a lot of effort.

**Bleep bloop all done hope you guys like this chappy c:**


End file.
